dragonfable_endgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Sciuridaehotep and The Witness
Sciuridaehotep and The Witness together form the eighth challenge of the Otherworldly Creatures Challenges board. They appear alongside the Simulacrum of Uthuluc in The Primordials. Attacks (Sciuridaehotep) All of Sciuridaehotep's attacks deal Good Magic damage. Attacks 2 and 3 do not have to hit their target in order to apply their effects. # Sciuridaehotep screams "No.", dealing 1 hit of Good Magic damage. # Sciuridaehotep screams "No.", dealing 1 hit of Good Magic damage. #* Activates one or both of the following effects. #* "Power Word: No. 'No buffs.'" Sciuridaehotep screams "No.", dealing 1 hit of Good Magic damage. #** Removes any buffs the target has applied, except the 'Stuffed' status that results from eating a food item. #* "Power Word: No. 'No skills.'" Sciuridaehotep screams "No.", dealing 1 hit of Good Magic damage. #** This attack adds 2 turns of cooldown to all of its target's skills, except Trinket skills. #** Effect ignores hit check. #*** Because of how the combat system is designed, however, all skill cooldowns are reduced by 1 turn at the beginning of a turn. The net effect is that all skills with cooldowns gain 2 turns of cooldown, while all skills without cooldowns are set to 1 turn of cooldown. # "Charging Power Word: No. 'No Existence.'" Sciuridaehotep screams "No.", dealing 1 hit of Good Magic damage. #* Applies 'Power Word: No.' for 5 turns, enabling the use of Attack 5 immediately after the effect expires. # Sciuridaehotep reveals its true form and strikes its target with its tentacles, dealing 18 hits of Good Magic damage. #* Removes any buffs the target has applied, except the 'Stuffed' status that results from eating a food item. Attacks (The Witness) None of The Witness's attacks deal damage. # "I see skies of blue." The Witness shrouds itself in cyan smoke that quickly vanishes. #* Applies 'Blue Shift' on Sciuridaehotep for 2 turns, increasing its Magic Defense by +150. # "It's not easy being green." The Witness surrounds itself with green energy. #* Applies 'Green Shift' on Sciuridaehotep for 2 turns, increasing its Pierce Defense by +150. # "Red is the loneliest color that you'll ever do." The Witness temporarily grows a spiral red horn. #* Applies 'Red Shift' on Sciuridaehotep for 2 turns, increasing its Melee Defense by +150. * In The Primordials, Witness buffs effectively only last 1 turn. Rotation The Witness applies its buffs on a cycle of 1 -> 2 -> 3 -> repeat. Sciuridaehotep has three different rotations for each of its three lives. * First life: ** 'No Buffs' is used every 3 turns. ** 'No Skills' is used randomly. * Second life: ** 'No Buffs' is used every 2 turns. ** 'No Skills' is used randomly (and can activate alongside No Buffs). * Third life: ** Attack 3 is used on the first turn on phase 3 and the next turn after Attack 5. ** Attack 4 is used as soon as possible after 'Power Word: No.' expires (normally 5 turns after using Attack 3). Stunning Sciuridaehotep while the 'Power Word: No.' effect is active (and counting down) will not delay Attack 4. ** 'No Buffs' is used every 2 turns. *** Attack 3 -> Attack 1 -> Attack 2 -> Attack 1 -> Attack 2 -> Attack 1 -> Attack 5 -> repeat. ** 'No Skills' is used randomly (and can activate alongside No Buffs). Mechanics Sciuridaehotep has a number of unique mechanics that the player will have to prepare for: * Sciuridaehotep has three lives. The first two times it is defeated, The Witness will revive it and proclaim "We are not finished yet." * Upon reaching its third life, Sciuridaehotep will use Attack 5 every 6 turns. This is an incredibly powerful attack that will likely end the fight; the player must either defeat Sciuridaehotep within 6 turns or find some way to mitigate its damage. * If Sciuridaehotep is stunned, the attacker will lose HP equal to 1.5x the damage dealt (except for DoTs) for as long as it is stunned, including on the stun attack itself. "Power Word: No. 'No stuns.'" The Witness also has several unique mechanics that must be accounted for: * The Witness constantly applies defense buffs to Sciuridaehotep. As a result, the player will be forced to switch between Melee, Pierce, and Magic weapons every turn in order to damage Sciuridaehotep. * In addition to having an enormous amount of HP, The Witness has extremely high Melee/Pierce/Magic, as well as extremely high Block/Parry/Dodge. It is not meant to be defeated, and will automatically surrender when Sciuridaehotep is defeated for the third time. "So be it." Resistances Sciuridaehotep: * Shrink: 200 * All: 25 The WItness: * None Notes and Guides * If The Witness is (somehow) defeated, Sciuridaehotep will revive it with no change to either monster. "No." Category:Boss Category:Monster